


Nobody's A Picture Perfect

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance





	Nobody's A Picture Perfect

Blaine didn’t know who he was.

Some days he wasn’t even sure that he really existed outside the guises everyone else had put on him. He had transitioned from Cooper’s brother to that weird kid, to ‘hey, fag’, to Blaine Warbler (a title of inclusion), to Blaine  _Warbler_ (a title of exclusion), to Kurt’s boyfriend. And he had been all those things, he guessed. But suddenly he wasn’t any of them and it left him with the haunting realization that he wasn’t anyone.

They weren’t even the same people; all of his different facades. Cooper’s brother was outwardly desperate for attention. ‘Hey, fag’ was terrified of his own shadow. Blaine Warbler was confident and dapper and composed. Kurt’s boyfriend was self-sacrificing and endlessly doting. Combined together they were just a weird amalgamation of ever insecurity he had ever had.

And at the end of the day maybe that was it. It wasn’t that he was nothing, he was just to insecure to be anything. A lifetime spent hiding behind hair gel and cardigans and bow ties.

Maybe he had gone a little bit crazy during his senior year, signing up for every club imaginable, running around in capes, and making extensive plans for surviving the zombie apocalypse. It had been fun. A chance at the youth he didn’t have between constantly trying to impress his family and dodging bullies’ fists.

In some ways it felt like the first time he had done things just for him.

But it still wasn’t  _him._

And that was where Sebastian Smythe had come in. Because, while he had said that they knew who the real Blaine was, what he actually meant was that he knew who Blaine wasn’t.

Admittedly it was an unexpected development. From the outset Sebastian had idolized Blaine Warbler as much as anyone else had. But unlike everyone else he seemed to realize that Blaine Warbler was an ideal more than an actual person.

When the two of them were together it didn’t matter who he was. If he wanted to muse aloud about what it would be like to live on the moon, he could. When he felt like an unmitigated failure Sebastian would awkwardly pat his back and patiently listen to his outbursts. But they could also argue ethics for hours and seriously talk over the future.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect by any means. At the core they were two very, very different people and more often than not their views clashed. And about 30% of the time Sebastian was an unapologetic and unmitigated asshole (although mostly not towards Blaine, which he appreciated). Both of them had explosive tempers and a knack for saying exactly the right thing to set the other off and somewhere along the way Blaine had come to the realization that he didn’t need to apologize just to make the problem go away and Sebastian was maybe starting to learn that sometimes he was at fault.

But that was the thing of it, really. Because at the end of the day he didn’t need perfection anymore. Not in himself and not in his relationships. Perfection was a fleeting myth and he was coming to find he much preferred the permanence of reality. 


End file.
